1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joint construction in an upper part of a vehicular center pillar.
2. Description of Related Art
In an upper part of a vehicular center pillar, as shown in FIG. 8, a rail side portion formed by a side body outer panel 51, a rail side reinforce 52, and a rail side inner panel 53, a center pillar portion formed by a center pillar reinforce 54, a side body outer panel 51, and a center pillar inner panel 55, and a roof member portion formed by a roof center member 56 and a roof panel 57 are joined to each other (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). In a joint portion between the roof panel 57 and the side body outer panel 51, which is located in both right and left end parts of the roof panel 57, a groove part 57a having a substantially U-shaped cross section, which is open upward and extends in the longitudinal direction of a vehicle, is formed.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 9-109926 (No. 109926/1997)]
Of these component members in the upper part of the center pillar, the rail side reinforce 52, the center pillar reinforce 54, and the roof center member 56 are formed by using members having a large sheet thickness for the purpose of increasing vehicle body strength. On the other hand, the side body outer panel 51, the rail side inner panel 53, the roof panel 57, and the like are formed by using members having a small sheet thickness for the purpose of reducing vehicle body weight.
However, the above-described conventional joint construction in the upper part of the center pillar is disadvantageous in terms of vehicle body strength because the center pillar reinforce 54 and the roof center member 56, which have a large sheet thickness, are separated from each other. Also, the conventional joint construction is disadvantageous in terms of vehicle body strength because spot welds in the groove part 57a of the roof panel 57 are made in a lapped portion of the roof center member 56 having a large sheet thickness and the side body outer panel 51 and the roof panel 57, which have a small sheet thickness.